A Special Present for a Special Day
by Seelie Spright
Summary: It's St. Xocatl's Day and Kain has a special present for Aido!


"A Special Present for a Special Day" by SeelieSpright

Word Count: 1,661

Pairing: Aido Hanabusa and Kain Akatsuki

Content: Contains mature and graphic smut, but no spoilers

Caveat: The characters are not my own, and belong solely to Hino Matsuri.

"Akatsuki, it's too bright!" Aido said, shielding his eyes from the sunlight.

"I know what today is!" Kain said, "St. Xocatl's Day: The day when all the girls give the boys they like chocolates."

"I love chocolate!" Aido said, "Although I prefer blood for my dessert!" and snuggled back into bed. Kain stepped to Aido's bedside, "Hanabusa?"

"What?!" Aido said, a vein-pop appearing on his head.

"Do you really enjoy getting chocolates from girls Hanabusa?"

"Of course," Aido said, "What kind of stupid question are you asking anyways? Tabun!"

"Oh," Kain said, standing unmoving by the bed. Aido realised that Kain wasn't moving and peeked out from under the covers over his shoulder. Kain was standing there before him, head up and to the side in the distracted manner he approached many of the situations they found themselves in. That inattention had gotten Kain into a great deal of trouble on Aido's account, and now Aido found it annoying when he was trying to speak to Kain. Sometimes Kain could be so frustrating, but Aido did love him. Having lived together in the same bedroom and having grown up together, the cousins had been more like brothers, and probably were closer. Aido looked up a t Kain now, shirtless and clad only in loose lounge-pants and marked how defined his chest was in comparison to Aido himself. Aido was very much the pretty boy and Kain the wilder more rugged one, taller and seemingly the more mature of the two.

Aido felt himself reach out and touch Kain's belly to feel how firm it was. Kain turned to him suddenly and surprised Aido so that when he drew back swiftly, he inadvertently hooked Kain's waistband, yanking it down and exposing the top of Kain's bush.

"Sorry," Aido said, withdrawing his hand fully. The two stared at one another for an awkward moment.

"It's nothing," Kain said, running a hand through his hair, and he turned. As he shifted position, his member swung and vas visible for a moment under his lounge pants. Aido was fascinated.

"Can I?" he said, grabbing Kain's waistband again, this time intentionally. He pulled Kain to him. Aido slid Kain's pants down around his hips and loosened his penis, which sprung free. He gripped it with his right hand and without thinking, stroked it a little. Kain grew further in length and girth. Aido was amazed and mesmerized. He pulled gently, and Kain took another step closer, now immediately before Aido. Aido tentatively licked the tip, tasting the saltiness of the fluid that had accumulated there. He stuck the head in his mouth experimentally and ran his tongue around it.

"Hanabusa," Kain breathed, his hand going to Aido's head to encourage him to swallow more. Aido's lips began to slide inch by inch down and Kain gripped his head, slowly sliding in and down Aido's throat. Aido swallowed, helping Kain along and exciting sensations in his cock. Aido continued sucking bemusedly and very soon Kain was coming in his mouth. When Kain finished, Aido sat back, licking his lips.

Aido blinked and his eyes flicked from matte trance-like vision to conscious gaze.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Aido said, "I just grabbed you and wasn't thinking at all."

"No, I wanted to –" Kain began, cutting himself off and blushing.

"When I asked about the girls," he continued, "I – it was because I was jealous and wanted to know if you liked them better, after all these years we've been together."

"Akatsuki," Aido said, meeting his eyes.

"Because, I want to give you a St. Xocatl's Day present," Kain said, and without another word, he approached the bed and pushed Aido, gently, onto his back. Kain mounted the bed astride Aido and leaned forward to kiss him as Aido sat up. Still kissing, Kain stripped off Aido's shirt, and then he began to kiss his way down Aido's neck. Aido laced his fingers in Kain's hair and sighed.

"Akatsuki…"

"Mmm?"

"Why have we never done this before?"

"Because it wasn't the right time. We were too young. And then I couldn't work up the courage to tell you how I felt."

Each of Kain's statements were interrupted by kisses – here along Aido's collarbone, then upper chest, nipple, upper ribs, a faint brush of the nose across Aido's skin, savouring the sensation and the scent of his cousin.

"Akatsuki…"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

"No, I don't mean like before."

"Nor do I"

Aido sighed again and relaxed back against the pillows under his shoulders. He watched Kain as he made love to his chest and abdomen. Kain would look up at him with love tinged with desire now and then, and Aido met his eyes. Kain was so incredibly tender, Aido marvelled, but then again, he _was_ incredibly sensitive and caring even if his appearance and general demeanour suggested carelessness and unkempt roughness. Aido liked that about Kain as well. They complimented one another by contrasting on the outside, but their true selves, the ones that cared so deeply about others, were the same. Growing up together, they had created a strong bond, but it ran even stronger than shared experience. They were of the same character.

"Akatsuki"

"Yes?"

"We should have the same name."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we're really bound to the same fate and share the same nature. Our names should be shared too. I should be Kain Hanabusa and you Aido Akatsuki."

"You're so silly sometimes," Kain said gently.

"Yeah, but I bet you love that about me too."

Kain blushed a little, "Yeah"; and then a sweat droplet appeared beside his head, "sometimes."

Aido chuckled and Kain leaned forward and kissed him on the nose. Kain returned to Aido's belly and ran his tongue around Aido's belly button, causing him to laugh, and then he sucked in his breath quickly when Kain's tongue ventured down further to his hips. Kain bit very lightly on Aido's hip on the bone just beneath the surface of the skin, using his 'human teeth' so as not to pierce the skin.

"No, not there Akatsuki," Aido said, writhing under Kain's mouth, "please!"

"I'm not going to stop now that I've got you," Kain said.

"But not there!"

"Would you prefer - ?" Kain said, and had already slid Aido's pyjama bottoms down further, and now engulfed Aido's head, causing him to cry out.

"Oooh, definitely not there!"

Kain chuckled and swallowed Aido in one smooth movement, running his front teeth ever so gently along Aido's length as he went.

"Noooh," Aido cried, weakly grasping at Kain's head and trying to push him away. Kain was completely bottomed out and did not cease his torments until Aido was mewling, writhing, and kicking weakly, his hands scrabbling for purchase on Kain's head, but slipping through the soft strands that curled slightly, because he hadn't any strength in his fingers anymore. Kain thrust a moistened finger into Aido, and Aido lost control, coming repeatedly and uncontrollably in Kain's mouth, and Kain swallowed swiftly in order to keep up and ride Aido's orgasm until its end. Aido's breath was coming raggedly and his chest, covered in a sheen of sweat, was heaving. Kain slowly pulled off of Aido, his lips caressing Aido as they pulled away.

"Akatsuki, I'm so empty now," Aido said, still panting, "Please fill me back up or I think I'll die!"

Kain chuckled again, running both hands up Aido's sides and over his mouth. Aido bit his palm when it passed over his lips, and Kain gasped as Aido began to suck. He thrust into Aido, who was already moist from his sweat, in response, penetrating in deep strokes that rocked the bed in a slow rhythm. Kain pulled his hand away and replaced it with his lips and then neck when he felt Aido's sharp fangs with his tongue. Aido punctured Kain's neck and began to drink very slowly, wanting to prolong it as long as he could. Kain growled deep in his chest and continued to pump, his movements growing more erratic as the seconds passed. Aido gripped Kain's back with his hand and gained purchase, his nails sinking into the skin slightly and then drawing blood. As Aido's fingers raked Kain's body, Kain's growl moved up into his throat, and his fingers formed into fists, and his toes curled. He punched the wall, hard, and then Aido's fingernails tore Kain's skin again, and Kain was lost, spasming and coming in spurt after spurt deep inside of Aido. Aido stopped drinking and gnawed gently on Kain's shoulder as he lay atop Aido, coming down from his orgasm. His toes uncurled and fingers relaxed as the now spent tension left him. He rolled to the side, off of Aido, and pulled Aido with him onto his chest.

"I'm full now," Aido said.

Kain's answering laugh was a low rumble that Aido felt as well as heard as he lay with one ear pressed against Kain's chest.

"You'd better get your rest!" Aido said, slowly tapping Kain's chest with his finger, "The girls are going to be lining up to give you chocolates and you have to get as many as you can!"

"I know I will," Aido finished with a yawn. He was about to say something else, but drifted off before he could form the words.

"I already have all I want," Kain said softly and eventually he too drifted off to sleep, but not soon enough because when the time came for the Night Class to go to school, Kain was still sleepy. Aido rushed ahead and Kain was shocked, and then shook his head. There was not quelling the energy of the little blonde. Kaname looked at him meaningfully and Shiki noticed, favouring Kain with a confused look, but Kain turned away and continued walking, his books propped against his shoulder.

"Ikoyo," he said, "The girls are waiting."

NB: Please, when composing reviews: Observe basic grammar and reread what you've just typed. Also, WRITING IN CAPS is shouting on the Internet. Emoticons are cute and I like them.


End file.
